The Cover Story
by bandcrazy01
Summary: Set after An Odd Introduction, Amos gets the gang together for a few more gigs for old time sake. OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short thing on Amos' Jazz group. Set after An Odd Introduction, Amos got the big idea thanks to Leo to regroup the gang for a few more gigs.**

-Carter Kane-

I entered the veranda to find Amos on the phone, peering out at the city as he laughed a bit, "I thought we had this talk already, I'm waiting."

Another deep voice replied from the other end. "Dude, the next thing you know you'll be fifty and still single!" He complained. "Seriously, I have a gal you might like. She's a big fan of yours and even plays piano."

"Thanks for worrying Al, but I'm not interested," Amos rolled his eyes out of slight irritation despite the large smile stretched across his face.

"Okay, it's classic piano," the guy named Al corrected, "but still, give her a chance."

Amos turned and spotted me overhearing, which he simply gestured me to take a seat. I did so as he continued talking on the phone. "I have kids to watch over now. I can't just get up and go on a date just because."

"_Oh_, but you have time now to do a few more gigs?" Al pointed out. "And who gave their kids to _you_?"

Amos frowned. "I told Dasher to talk to all of you," he started with a small hint of annoyance. "They're my nephew and niece."

"Oh shit, I totally forgot," Al apologized quickly. "So what, they coming to the gigs with you then?"

Amos peered at me questionably, which I nodded. "Yeah, I can't exactly trust them being left alone," Amos continued. "They're like tornadoes in the house each time they come home from school."

I smirked, taking in that this is the reason why he has gotten so good at lying. "Yeah, kids are a massive amount of energy," Al agreed. "Well hey; I don't think I've even asked you where you're living now. Maybe I can swing by and help out?"

"I'm still living in Brooklyn, but I'm contemplating moving to Cairo," Amos continued.

"Cairo?" Al gave a weird tone to his question. "Why is that? Isn't that in Africa?"

"Cairo, Egypt. I feel I need to get out there, getting sick of feeling trapped in New York, know what I mean?" Amos is actually decent in matching the relaxed language Al is using.

"Man, that old age is really getting to you!" Al complained. "But hey, if you need to travel, go for it."

"Al, I'm only three years older than you," Amos reminded quickly. "Anyways, do you have everyone's number?"

"Yeah, let me search my phone real quick," Al confirmed.

A few beeps later, Al started rattling numbers off as Amos wrote them down on the pad of paper he had sitting on the table. "I guess I'll let you go. It was nice catching up with you again. Can't wait to see you at practice!" Al spoke with quite a bit of excitement.

"Nice talking to you again Al," Amos agreed and they said their goodbyes.

Once Amos placed the phone down, he immediately slammed his head to the table. "You okay?'" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, just making a mental note again _not_ to call Al," Amos grumbled. "Good jazz alto, but can be the biggest idiot you've ever caught yourself talking to."

"So I see," I laughed a bit as he lifted his head and sat back in the chair. "Getting the gang together again?"

"Yeah, might get my mind off of a few things," Amos continued. "Oh, and fair warning, Dasher is a magician too."

"What Nome?" I asked.

"She belongs to the One Hundred Fiftieth Nome in Honolulu. However, she owns an apartment not far from here just for background sake," Amos informed.

My eyes widened to the thought. "Why?" I asked.

"Because she wanted to play jazz piano and the only guy that could find her a spot was me," he explained. "She wanted to make a jazz band of magicians rather than put up with the outside world."

"And she had to make a compromise," I concluded.

"Yep, but she's a nice woman. Well, towards other magicians, not so much anyone else." Amos sighed as he looked at the pad of paper before him, "Somehow, I don't think the number Al gave me for her is right. Might have to turn to the scrying bowl."


	2. Chapter 2

-Sadie Kane-

Amos hesitated before knocking on the door and instead turn back to Carter and I. "Alright you two, we're going for normal. You know, _before_ you found out kind of thing," he reminded in a whisper.

I roll my eyes to our uncle, "I think we get it. Don't worry about us and do your thing."

You're probably wondering why Carter and I agreed to come with. First off, it helps with Amos' cover story. Bachelor guy who ends up leaving for a year or so to adjust to taking care of his nephew and niece thrown upon him thanks to his brother's car accident. Second, Carter and I agreed that we should probably take notes for our own cover story when we get out of school ourselves. Honestly, cover stories are the hardest thing for a magician to figure out.

Amos sighed and nodded, as if to assert himself that everything was going to be okay. He knocked finally, which was responded by a male voice yelling, "It's unlocked, come on in!"

He opened the door and let us in first. Six guys and a sole girl greeted us. "What'd you know, I figured you were dead somewhere Amy!" One guy with a trumpet patted Amos' back as he hugged the guys.

The woman swiftly approached us, soft smile towards us. "Hi, I'm Dasher," she introduced. "You two want to take a seat?" She gestured to the couch beside the piano she was just standing beside not too long ago.

Carter nodded to her offer, so I decided to just follow behind him. She sat behind the piano as we sat on the couch. "Hey guys, how about introducing yourselves to the kiddos and give Amos some space?" Dasher snapped.

"Yeah, let's meet the kids; let Amy get his sax out," the one holding a trombone grinned towards us. "A good portion of us go by nicknames, so they're a little weird. I'm Lacer," he started.

"Al," the guy holding the small sax waved towards us.

"I'm Hunter," the trumpeter added.

The guy holding the Bari sax grinned before speaking, "The name's Kit."

"Smasher," another added and held up his drum sticks.

"And I'm Nickel," The guy with a bass guitar finished.

Amos had pulled his tenor out and was wetting down the reed, "Jagged Blue, meet Carter and Sadie, my nephew and niece."

"You guys give your uncle hell for us?" Kit asked with a large grin.

"Who are you kidding? Look, his hair is graying," Al pointed out.

Amos glared at Al immediately. "Heh, he's just pulling your leg again," Nickel laughed a bit from humor. "Anyways, what else have you been up to? There's no way you managed to care for two teens without a job."

"I've been tutoring," Amos excused quickly, earning a slight nod from Dasher.

"Sax or the boring school subjects?" Smasher asked next as he sat behind the drum set again.

"Just anything in general, you can't be picky when you're trying to scrape up cash," Amos continued.

"Oh hell, you could have called one of us up, we would help out!" Lacer informed. "It's tough when you suddenly have kids thrown at you like that."

"We're glad to see you back, Amos," Dasher smiled softly towards him as he nodded and tightened the reed to his mouthpiece.

"For sure, do you know how hard it is to find a replacement for you?" Hunter continued. "We can't, that's how hard. Everyone else is like mentally handicapped around here or something!"

"Don't listen to him; we didn't look for a replacement," Kit rolled his eyes. "You can't replace our Kane brother, it's not right."

"Thanks guys, I missed all of you too," Amos smiled before playing, Dasher pressing a key for him to tune.

"Well now, guess we have to figure out our set list for our first gig," Nickel started. "Anyone want to pitch any ideas?"


	3. Chapter 3

-Carter Kane-

For being their first practice in roughly two years, they still sounded awesome. They breezed through ten songs before calling it a night. All of the guys left, leaving Dasher and us Kanes. Once the door closed behind Kit, Dasher quickly tackled our uncle. "Do you know how much you scared everyone?" She snapped.

"Uh, Kyra gave me an idea," Amos spoke nervously. "It wasn't disastrous, was it?"

"Hello? Our Chief Lector and Pharaoh go missing in the same morning! There were so many Nomes threatening to challenge Kyra for taking your spot," Dasher huffed out of annoyance.

"You're a magician then?" Sadie asked.

Dasher grinned and bowed towards us, "The name is Emily Dasher, water elementalist of the One Hundred and Fiftieth Nome. Now, since the morons are gone, would you guys like something to eat or drink?"

Sadie and I gladly took her up on that offer. We ended up at the small dining table in the kitchen. "Menshikov was threatening revolt, stating that Sadie was supposed to take temporary Chief Lector," Emily continued the details much to Amos' distress.

"She's right, but Sadie was busy herself," Amos replied. "And I think Vika is calmer now. Anyone else strike protest?"

Emily thought for a moment, "Nope, it was pretty much on Menshikov."

"Of course," Amos sighed.

"I really don't know why your families can't get along, but I hope eventually for _their_ sakes," she gestured towards us, "that it gets solved."

"It's a matter of bloodlines," Amos answered dryly. "Our families never got along; it's just more open now than it ever was."

Emily sighed and faced us now. "It's nice to finally meet you two," She smiled her kind smile again. "Maybe you two can pick up jazz and we can make our own group rather than put up with blind idiots."

Amos nervously laughed as he gestured her to stop, "What did you tell the guys anyways?"

"Oh, you mean when you left?" Emily smirked now, "Told them Julius got into a massive car wreck in London and you had to fly there to pick up your nephew and niece. You know how they are, they don't research. Then just told them that you were adjusting to caring for two teenagers. You know, that's a pretty serious family tragedy in their world. I could barely get them to stop trying to hunt down your house!"

Amos smiled a little to that, "Thank you."

Emily rolled her eyes, "You had enough on your plate, didn't need these dumbasses wondering what made you disappear. It was the least I could do." She sat up now, "Anyways, have you two figured out what to do with the First Nome yet?"

"We'll rebuild it," I replied quickly before Amos could. "Sadie will more than likely be the biggest help on it."

Emily nodded in acknowledgement. "And then you'll be returning to your post in Cairo. What would you like me to tell them?" She turned to Amos again.

"I'll tell them that I'm moving," Amos reassured, "with Carter and Sadie."

"But they're staying in Brooklyn right?" She continued.

"Yep, they won't recognize them if they meet again," Amos seemed highly certain.

"Well then, I'll find something to pull me out too," Emily decided. "Have any spots open for teaching?"

Amos gave her an interested look now, "Won't your Nome need you?"

She waved it off, "I haven't done anything in five years except study. Rather do something important than lazing about."

Amos smirked as he nodded in understanding. "Well, I'll also tell you the complaint Janet gave me. She wasn't teaching when she took up the job, she was more the maid than anything."

Emily grinned towards us, "What do you know, turned out to be just as self-sufficient as your uncle? That's fine by me, Janet is a crybaby."

"Agreed," Sadie smirked.


End file.
